


Why Am I the Bad Guy?

by come_on_ace



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Hurt Stiles, Self-Defence, season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-16 22:38:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4642677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/come_on_ace/pseuds/come_on_ace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theo and Stiles are fighting and Scott shows up only to be mislead by Theo. Again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles threw his fist and it connected with Theo’s face with a crack; knocking Theo to the ground and breaking bones in Stiles’ hand.

“Fuck,” Stiles yelled, holding his injured hand with his other.

Theo quickly got up from the ground and lunged at Stiles scratching his chest with his claws. Stiles stumbled backwards, his chest bleeding. He sprang forward ready to give or receive another blow and was surprised when Theo distanced himself.

Theo started shouting at him, “Please Stiles, I don’t want to hurt you.”

Stiles glared at him confused. “What the hell are you doing Theo?”

“What the fuck are you doing Stiles?” said Scott from behind him.

“What…What are you doing here Scott? You need to leave now.”

“Yeah, leave and let you try and kill Theo. I know you don’t like him, but that’s no reason. Was killing Donovan not enough?”

“I am defending myself,” seethed Stiles. “Why does that make me the bad guy? Why does that always make me the bad guy?”

“Because we’re supposed to protect. Not cut down everyone you’re paranoid about.”

Stiles stared at Scott, eyes widened in surprise. So what if he was paranoid. It was almost always for a good reason. How often had his suspicions been unnecessary? More important, how often had they been wrong.

Theo, all the while, stood off to the side watching the exchange, guardedly grinning to himself. It was at this point that he jumped in.

“Scott, it’s okay, really. I don’t want to come between you two anymore. I never wanted you guys to fight because of me. I’ll just go. I won’t speak to either of you again, okay?” he said with forced sincerity.

“No,” said Scott. “It’s Stiles who should stay away. Theo, let’s go.”

“Are you sure. I…I…really…” he began contritely.

“Yeah, come on.”

Scott turned and started towards his car and Theo followed. Pausing to smile at Stiles as he walking by. Stiles looked completely taken aback as he watched Scott leave. His chest and hand were aching as they left him alone in the cold. Tears started to come to his surprise, but he could only stare at where Scott and Theo had driven off. He knew he was in no condition to drive, so he ran through his mind who he could call that he hadn’t managed to piss off lately. Not Malia or his dad. Melissa was probably working. He was hesitant to call Lydia, she had been suspicious of what was going on with him lately, but he felt he didn’t have much of a choice so he dialed her number.

“Hello,” answered Lydia.

“Hi Lydia, it’s Stiles I was wondering-“

“Stiles? What’s wrong?” Are you okay?”

There was a pause. “No. Not really. Could you come and get me?”

“Of course. Where are you?”

“School parking lot.”

“I’ll be right there.”

About 15 minutes later Lydia arrived at the school. As soon as she saw Stiles she told him she was driving him to the hospital. Stiles knew it would be foolish to argue with Lydia so he silently nodded his head and got in the car.

“What happened?” Lydia asked.

“I don’t really want to talk about it” Stiles replied trying to not let the tears fall again.

“Okay, but later we are going to sit down and I want you to tell me everything that’s wrong. Every single thing.”

“Fine.”

They drove in silence the rest of the way to the hospital. When they got there Lydia took him took him to find Melissa.

“What happened to you Stiles?” Melissa asked.

Stiles just looked at her, his shoulders starting to shake.

“Lydia, can you get a blanket from down the hall” Melissa asked as she led Stiles to an empty room. There she sat Stiles down and began looking him over.

“You've got a couple broken bones in your hand I’m going to have to set. Here, this will help with the pain.” She gave him a shot. “The scratches on your chest are going to need some stitches too.

Melissa set to work putting Stiles’ body back together as Lydia returned and laid a blanket over his shoulders. 

“You don’t have to tell me right now what’s happening, Stiles, but sooner or later you will and you know you can’t keep this from your dad,” Melissa told him gently. “There, I’m all done. Lydia, are you taking him home?”

“Yes,” said Lydia.

Together Stiles and Lydia left the hospital and got in the car.

“Please don’t take me home Lydia. I can’t deal with my father tonight,” Stiles begged her.

Lydia looked at him. “There’s an extra bedroom at my house. You can sleep there tonight if you promise to talk to me before we go to bed.”

“Okay. Maybe that will be alright. Maybe then things can start to be alright.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles tells Lydia about everything that has been happening.

The next morning Stiles woke up and immediately started panicking. He started breathing rapidly and only started to calm down when he heard a familiar voice. Lydia was talking to someone on the phone down the hall. He got up grimacing at the ache in his chest and hand. Though the open door Lydia saw he was awake and said bye to the person on the phone and hung up.

“Morning Stiles, how are you feeling,” Lydia called out.

“Fine, kinda sore.”

“Well that’s to be expected. Come down and have some breakfast. My mom is going out today and when she does we’re having the talk you promised me.”

With that she turned and walked down the stairs with Stiles following shortly after. Lydia handed him a bowl of cereal.

“Eat. You’ll feel better.”

Stiles wasn’t hungry, but he didn’t want to argue with Lydia after she’d been so understanding and kind. He ate a few bites of cereal and in that time Mrs. Martin left. Lydia sat down across from Stiles and looked at him expectantly.

She raised her eyebrows. “Spill.”

Stiles thought back to the first day Theo had been back and sighed.

“I didn’t trust Theo from the moment I saw him again. Something just felt really off. But you know Scott, always ready to trust anyone. And it didn’t help that we did used to know the guy. So if I wanted to convince Scott of anything I had to get proof. Which I tried to do, I followed him one night, but…”

“What did you find?”

“He went to the bridge where his sister died, and he saw us and I felt like an idiot. And then Scott showed up and, yeah, that didn’t go well. The mismatching signatures I found fell through and I ended up with nothing but my gut telling me something with Theo was wrong.”

“What happened to your shoulder?”

Stiles bit his lip. He wasn’t sure how Lydia would react to him killing Donovan and didn’t want to lose one of his only allies. But he said he would tell her everything and this had a big part in what had happened.

“I killed Donovan,” he said quietly.

“Why? I mean, I know there must have been a good reason. You wouldn’t just outright murder someone.”

“I was leaving the school and the jeep wouldn’t start. I was trying to fix it when I felt something tearing into my shoulder. That turned out to be a chimera Donovan and he had a mouth full of sharp teeth on his hand. I reached forward and grabbed my wrench and hit him with it. I didn’t know where to go, so I ran into the library because I thought he might not be able to get to me in there, or it would at least give me a bit of time. But he had a keycard too and followed me in.

“Where did he get a keycard from?”

“I don’t know. I hid behind some bookshelves and he started talking about how his father was paralyzed because of my dad and he was going to eat my legs. He saw me and I climbed up the scaffolding to try and get away, but he grabbed my legs and was pulling me down. I saw the pin that was holding it together and I pulled it out. It fell and one of the pieces went through his chest. I ran out of the building and called 911, but they left right after they got there. When I went back inside there was no body, just like the scanner said.”

He fell silent.

“Why didn’t you tell anyone? None of us would have blamed you, it was self-defence not murder in cold blood.”

“Because I knew Scott never would have wanted it to happen that way and I felt so guilty.”

“But why did you feel so guilty?” Especially if it wasn’t your fault.”

“You know how after we read the book we were supposed to have memories? Well, mine was from when my mom was in the hospital. She-she hated me then. She thought I was going to kill her, so she was going to kill herself first. I’ve always felt a little bit responsible for her death and that, well, that didn’t help.”

“Oh Stiles.” Lydia looked at him sadly. “I’m so sorry that happened to you and you need to know that Donovan’s death wasn’t your fault in any way. Neither was your mom’s, okay? None of this is your fault.”

“Yeah… Sure. When I was having that memory a chimera was attacking me and Theo killed him. He told me not to tell Scott because he didn’t tell Scott about Donovan. I knew I was going to lose Scott anyways, but I wanted to hold onto him for as long as I could before then, so later Theo and I went together to find out who was taking the bodies.”

“Why didn‘t you tell your dad?”

“You know how Scott doesn’t really trust me? Well, my dad trusts me less. He listens to Scott and Scott didn’t have anything bad to say about Theo. Everyone just thinks I’m really paranoid or something and don’t listen to me when I tell them, ‘hey this guy can’t be trusted or whatever.’ And here’s the kicker, Theo saved my life again. I was still in the jeep when it flipped and was set on fire and I was unconscious and breathing in smoke when Theo pulled me out. He could have left me in there to die, or at least get seriously injured, but he didn’t.”

“Was he trying to get you to trust him?”

“I don’t know, but it doesn’t matter. Later he told Scott that I killed Donovan. And when Scott came to talk to me about it he wouldn’t listen to what I was saying. He already had his judgement and he already hated me. Last night I was with Theo and he started talking about why he was even here in Beacon Hills. He wanted to get his own pack, which basically means he wanted to take Scott’s. He made me so angry I punched him and he fought back. But seeing how he has superpower strength and I don’t, the fight was a little mismatched."

“Stiles! You started a fight with a supernatural creature that could easily kill you in a minute. What the hell were you thinking?” Lydia exclaimed.

“I know, it was stupid. But then he just stopped fighting and started shouting about how he didn’t want to hurt me.”

“Scott was there.”

“Yeah. He thought I was trying to kill Theo. Me, the human, was trying to kill Theo. He said that me killing Donovan was enough. And of course Theo was acting all contrite and blathering on about how he didn’t want to come between us. And then Scott left with Theo, I called you, and you know the rest.”

Lydia didn’t say anything, just got up and hugged Stiles.

“So, you believe me? You don’t think I’m a crazy murderer?”

“Of course I believe you. And we’re going to find a way to fix this, okay. Scott will come around, and if he doesn’t we’ll just make him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
